Fated Love: Fire Emblem Fates Reimagined
by daniellalovestowrite
Summary: An arranged marriage between Princess Corrin (Avatar) of Hoshido and Prince Leo of Nohr was made under mysterious circumstances. A mutual enemy lurks in the background.
1. Chapter 1: Betrothal

**1: BETROTHAL**

"What did you say?!"

Leo knew that his reaction came out with much more force than it had any right to, and judging by his elder brother's frown, this slight to his authority didn't escape his notice, either. But he simply couldn't help it. This was beyond ridiculous.

This was a nightmare.

Xander, seeing the distraught look on his younger sibling's face, adopted a more sympathetic expression. "I know this comes as a surprise, Leo, but it is what it is. You are marrying the Hoshidan princess."

Closing his eyes, Leo strived to curb the rising panic that was swelling in his chest. He gripped his chair tighter, his gloved fingertips making dents on its lavish velvet arms.

No, in all his years of living he had never let his emotions take control of him—not even in the face of danger—and he had no intention of starting now. He was going to deal with this as he had with every problem he had tackled—calmly and rationally.

 _Deep breaths, Leo. Think. Process. Analyse._

"Let me try to understand this. You're saying that I'm betrothed to a princess of Hoshido to secure an alliance with the kingdom. Is that correct?" Leo asked in a somewhat steadier tone.

Xander nodded. "Yes."

"Why the sudden need for an alliance? Aren't we doing just fine without Hoshido?"

"Economically, yes. Our land may not be as fertile as our neighbour, but we are rich in industrial resources and the arts. Of course, any trading agreement with the Hoshidans would benefit us greatly, but I doubt that's the reason for all of this." Xander's voice lowered, so that only Leo, who was sitting across him in the otherwise empty drawing room dais, could make out what he said. "I believe this alliance goes beyond simple economics, Little Brother. Father didn't explain, but I have a feeling this has something to do with his ties to the late King Sumeragi."

His father's friend who died in Cheve? Leo would have been intrigued if he wasn't feeling like the damn sacrificial lamb in whatever this scheme was. "You know I'm curious as well, Xander, but why me? With all due respect, shouldn't you be the one doing this, since you're the crown prince? Choosing me, a younger son, defies logic and most especially, tradition."

Right. There it was—the logical flaw that he so desperately needed.

Emboldened by this reasoning, Leo quickly pressed on. "Nohrian customs value seniority above all else. We all know that, so it's simply impossible that Father would let me marry before you or Camilla."

 _It's also impossible that he chose me over you for something so important_ , he thought. As far as everyone in the kingdom was concerned, Xander has always been King Garon's Perfect Son, with his practical knowledge and unparalleled military skills. At a young age, Leo had to make do with being the second-rate spare. He has always been the odd, bookish type, preferring the pursuits of the mind and magical arts to those of strength and military tactics, even if this had meant being relegated to second place in his father's affections. Leo would normally feel embittered by this, but now, he was almost thankful.

Xander was right; there seemed to be something bigger at play in all this. Surely his father wanted his perfect offspring to fill the role. "Maybe you misheard—"

Whatever hope the young prince had of reclaiming his freedom was crushed by his elder brother's answer. "There is definitely no mistake, Little Brother. Queen Mikoto of Hoshido specifically asked you to be Princess Corrin's husband."

"But—but that makes no sense!" Leo blurted, confusion quickly undoing his composure. "I've never met her, or any of the Hoshidan royalty. Why in the seven hells would she ask for me in particular?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I would never doubt Father's intentions, but perhaps we could get closer to the truth when we visit Hoshido in the next week or so."

Gods, no. Everything was happening too quickly. Too damn quickly. "You mean, for a simple visit, right?"

Even before Xander replied, Leo already knew the answer.

"For the wedding, dear Brother."

With those five words, Leo felt the entire world shift beneath his feet. Utter dread twisted his stomach into gut-wrenching knots and caused his heart to pound erratically against his chest. The full reality of the situation was finally sinking in.

He was never going to reason his way out of this mess.

He was going to get married.

Gods. He was going to be sick.

Having done his duty—or perhaps wanting to preserve his sibling's dignity—Xander got up, and turned to the door leading to the castle hallway. He was halfway to it when he suddenly looked back at his distressed brother. "Leo, there is a reason for everything. I promise you that we will be with you as you uncover the truth."

The elder prince waited for a reply. When a few seconds passed and he received none, he merely sighed and went for the door.

"Brother… what did you say her name was? This _betrothed_ of mine?" Leo bit out the last line as though it was a spell to summon the Great Demon himself.

"Princess Corrin." His brother said, almost apologetically, before leaving him to lament on his predicament alone.

"Corrin." Truly, it was a beautiful name, if Leo was being honest with himself. But he was in no mood for honesty. He was angry, frustrated, and a tad bit nauseous. For the first time in his life, he was brought so low that his mind could barely keep up with his chaotic emotions. In just one sitting he had lost his freedom, his future shackled to a loveless union with an unknown princess from a foreign kingdom.

No. Corrin was _not_ a beautiful name.

-x-

The sensation of having Sakura comb through her long pale hair made Corrin sigh out loud. It was the first time in days that she had felt this relaxed ever since her mother announced her betrothal to the Nohrian prince.

"You know you don't have to do this, Sakura." She peered at her sister through their reflections on the vanity mirror. "You'll get tired standing there and combing."

"N—no, I won't!" The pink-haired girl indignantly replied. "I want to do this every day from now on. So-so that… when your wedding day comes, your hair will be as beautiful as silk."

 _Your wedding day._

The mere mention of it gave Corrin's heart a nervous lurch.

Oblivious to her older sibling's worried frown, Sakura's brows furrowed as she tried to untangle a small section of wavy hair. "You're… already ve—very beautiful, but your hair sometimes gets unruly in places."

Beautiful? Her?

Corrin turned a curious gaze on her image in the mirror. Long, white blond hair that fell into waves graced the sides of a small, delicate face. Wide eyes of bright ruby were framed by lashes so long that—what did Hinoka say? Ah, _they could even make the gods weep with envy_ —a sentiment that Corrin considered ridiculous and embarrassing. And then there was the pert nose and the set of full lips that she had inherited from her mother.

She never really thought about it, but perhaps she was beautiful. People would often give her appreciative glances whenever they thought she wasn't paying attention. Once, she had even caught Saizo staring at her, his usually alert eye glazed in an almost dreamy way, when she had donned her red butterfly furisode for a celebration.

But… what about her Nohrian husband-to-be? Would he also find her attractive? Or would she fail to reach his standards? After all, Nohr was a different country with its own culture and set of beliefs.

Corrin must have thought out loud, because Sakura, ever so protective of her elder sister, suddenly exclaimed. "You're a fine woman, and if—if Prince Leo can't see that, then he's blind and deserve to go bald!"

"Oh, my. A blind _and_ bald prince? We can't have that, can we?" An amused female voice sounded from the doorway.

"Orochi!" Sakura cried in surprise, dropping the golden comb at the sudden arrival of Orochi, Azama following closely at her heels.

"I never knew you were so feisty, Lady Sakura." The priest commented once they were only a few feet away, causing the princess in question to fumble her hands and blush in response. He turned to Corrin. "I also didn't know you were having doubts about the marriage, Lady Corrin."

Orochi picked up the comb and placed it on the nearby bamboo shelf. "Especially when you were so calm when Queen Mikoto made the arrangement known."

"It's not that I'm having doubts or reconsidering the union. It's just that… I know so little of Nohr. I don't know what to expect, or what's expected from me." Corrin shook her head. "I don't like the idea of entering a battle unprepared."

"If we're talking about appearances, my lady, I assure you that though we have different clothing from Nohrians, we share almost similar preferences in beauty with them. I'm confident your prince will find you as exquisite as we do." The young diviner assured her.

Sakura happily nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"There is one thing, though," Azama shifted an assessing gaze over Corrin, his lips thinning in disapproval. "Even for Hoshidan standards, your endowments are far from exemplary, my lady. Quite the disappointment, really."

Outsiders would have been horrified at the priest's audacity, but everyone in the castle was already well-acquainted with his sharp tongue. He was irreplaceable as Hinoka's retainer and loyal to a fault, and that was all that mattered.

Of course, being acquainted with his caustic remarks didn't make them any less mortifying.

He continued to make a _tsk_ -ing sound as Corrin felt the hot rush of embarrassment warm her cheeks.

"Oh, this is precious!" Orochi gave a sharp bark of laughter, while Sakura blushed an even darker shade of red. Corrin noted that no one made an attempt to refute Azama's statement—not even her beloved younger sister.

She groaned. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I don't really have much control over that."

"And that won't really matter much to your prince, anyway." Orochi smiled warmly. "Not from what I saw in your future."

"Now this is interesting." Azama remarked, leaning closer to the group.

"What do you mean, Orochi?"

Sakura chimed in, as well. "Yes, oh p-please tell us!"

"Well, you see, Queen Mikoto asked me to carry out a divination for the two of you before she announced the union. Above all else, she wanted to ensure your happiness."

"And? What did you see?" Corrin's heart was thumping wildly against her chest. As much as she dreaded prophecies, she needed to know.

"Love. Passion. Happiness. A fruitful marriage admired by many for generations to come. Oh, it was wonderful, my lady." Orochi squeezed her hands encouragingly. "He will give you the love you deserve, I swear to you."

At this, Corrin let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She had bemoaned the thought of being trapped in an alliance void of affection, as political marriages were wont to be. She had yearned to have a union such as that of her mother and her late father, King Sumeragi—a union of both mind and heart, characterised by mutual respect and admiration.

And now, it seemed that this Prince Leo would be the one to give her the things she has always dreamed about.

Sniffling, Sakura latched onto her arm. "Oh-oh, I'm so relieved, Sister. Thank the gods."

"He will fill your days will love," Orochi's smile now took on a mischievous quality, "And your nights, as well. Very enthusiastically, in fact. So much so that I can already I foresee an infant in the way within just a—"

Sakura's sniffles suddenly turned into a scandalised gasp.

"Well, I see you won't be needing this fertility talisman I made for you." Azama revealed a small packet from his robes. "Maybe I'll save it for myself."

 _Gods save me from crazy retainers._

And just as Corrin thought that, a shuffling of loud footsteps drew the group's attention to the door—which opened to reveal a very disgruntled Hinoka. "Azama, I've been looking all over for you! Setsuna told me you passed by and saw her hanging upside-down in the forest! Why didn't you do anything?"

"Er, she seemed to be having fun…?" Azama offered weakly.

"Ugh, just help me get her down!" Hinoka stormed off, grumbling under her breath about her retainers.

Azama dutifully—if not reluctantly—obeyed his liege, and Sakura followed, just in case Setsuna had a few wounds to heal.

"We might as well help out, right?" Corrin gave an amused half-smile, before heading out of the room with her friend.

-x-

As the two women made their way to the commotion near the thick patch of trees, a dark, hooded figure sneered in the shadows in the castle. Wisps of black essence emanated from his robes, and a thick aura of dark energy swirled around him, concealing his presence even from the trained senses of the ninja.

Rubbing the small orb in his hands, he continued to eye Corrin maliciously from the distance.

-x-

 **A/N:**

First of all, thank you for reading this fanfic. This is a reimagined story, and as such I think I need to dedicate some space for world-building. Like I said in the summary, I'll do my best to stick to the original characterisation, but I will change a few aspects in the lore.

I'm also planning this to be an **enemies-to-lovers** type of romance, so yeaaaaah, it's pretty much going to end up as a slowburn. Don't fret, though, I promise things will be steamy as hell when they DO hook up. Explicit sex scenes are my forte. (Heh.)

Moreover, I am **not** going to follow the plot in Fates.


	2. Chapter 2: Draconhaven

**2: DRACONHAVEN**

 **A/N:** Hot springs and a naked Leo. Yay!

Almost four days later, Leo found himself and his retainers surrounded by what appeared to be a never-ending stretch of densely-packed trees and blades of grass.

He watched wearily as Niles marked yet another trunk with the last of the orange clay stones they had brought for this purpose.

 _Just how long are we going to do this?_

Leo gave himself a mental shake immediately after the thought entered his head. Complaining was a futile pursuit, one that would only do more harm than good, and he was definitely better than that.

No, the most rational thing to do was to focus all his energy in getting to the next village—even if that meant ignoring how his muscles were aching from travelling non-stop for days. Or how his thighs had become numb from almost an entire night of horseback riding. Or how the combination of dirt, sweat and dust had gotten what was supposed to be his new Hoshidan clothes grimy beyond tolerance.

 _Look, you're not the only one exhausted._ He silently admonished himself, taking note of the dark shadows under Odin's and Niles' eyes and the persistent slouch in their posture. _You have no right to complain._

Filled with a newfound sense of determination, Leo spurred his horse closer to his swarthy companion, frowning at the condition of their remaining marking tool. "I don't think that will last long, Niles. I suggest we refrain from marking the path, or at the very least, give a wider interval in-between marks."

"As you wish, Lord Leo." Placing the clay stone inside his pocket, Niles raised the piece of paper that he was carrying with his other hand. "Though according to Gunter's map, the clearing leading to Draconhaven should be near. This is Fort Jinya, milord," he pointed to a part on the map, "And we should already be somewhere here, near the end of the woods."

"May I?" Leo offered a palm on which Niles placed the document, making a thoughtful sound as he studied it. Niles was right; they were close. "It seems we're almost at the pathway to the village. Unless, of course, we somehow managed to overlook a mark and made a big arc back to where we started."

Odin suddenly exclaimed from Leo's right. "Fear not, milord! For I, Odin Dark, the true hero of darkness, have taken it upon myself to harness the powers of the beyond and make such a situation an impossibility."

A pause. "I see. So that's why you were trailing behind us. You were double-checking the trees on our path." Leo gave him a small grin. "Good work, Odin."

"Such praise, milord!" The mage all but glowed in response. "However, you honour me with an accolade I have yet to deserve. Let the blaze of my magic burn brighter until you are completely within the protection of our Hoshidan allies."

"Still, it was smart of you."

"Agreed." Niles looked at his comrade with cool amusement. "Odin, I can't help but notice that you seem to be your usual, er, energetic self. The continuous travelling didn't tire you?"

"Why, for shame, Niles. You should know better than to underestimate my time-proven resilience." Odin shook his head reproachfully. "I am the scion of the night, the descendant of the shadows. My blood—the very life-giving essence coursing through my veins—surges with remarkable power. A small task like this hardly frazzles me."

"Right. I shouldn't have asked."

Well, if his retainers were fit enough to engage in their usual banter, Leo knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

Concealing a smile, he turned his horse to the direction indicated in Gunter's map. "Now let's go to Draconhaven."

It took the party a good ten minutes of galloping to arrive at the end of the forest. Sunlight instantly blanketed them as they emerged from the shade of the woods and into the grassy clearing beyond.

When their eyes finally adjusted to the sudden brightness, they were welcomed by a view that momentarily robbed them of their breaths.

Draconhaven was nothing short of majestic.

Colourful fields of flowers filled both sides of the pathway leading to the village. Near the far end of the area, a small lake could be found, the bright Hoshidan sun making its waters appear as though they were made of pure crystal. But what truly amazed them—what commanded their undivided attention—were the large remnants of an ancient dragon that surrounded the village like a great wall.

"Well, now we know why it's called Draconhaven." Niles murmured, almost reverently, referring to the way the dragon seemed to cradle the small village within its protective embrace.

"This must have served as a sanctuary for the ancient dragon's followers hundreds of years ago." Taking in the huge remains with keen interest, Leo prompted his horse into a leisurely trot. "There's definitely latent energy all over this place. I can feel it."

Odin nodded. "Yes, I'm able sense it as well, milord. It must have used the last of its power to bless these lands with its magic."

"Er, I can't say I feel anything different, but this place sure looks… carefree." Niles casted a disapproving glance at the lack of fortification in the area. "Isn't that unwise? One would expect bandits to roam near here due to the village's proximity to the capital."

"Perhaps there's no need for a physical barrier. The priestesses and diviners here must be powerful enough to drive the bandits away without it. The inherent magic in the area—"

But Leo was unable to finish his theory as conversations between them came into an abrupt halt upon entering the village. The residents who were toiling in the fields turned to look at them with equal parts curiosity and suspicion.

The elderly man dressed in a monk's garb slowly approached, his dark eyes assessing them with an alertness that belied his age. Leo surmised that he must be the village chieftain, especially with the authoritative way he was carrying himself.

"Travellers, I bid you welcome to Draconhaven."

"Thank you." Leo bowed in greeting, knowing it was part of Hoshidan culture. Odin and Niles quickly followed suit. "I assure you we have no ill intentions. We're merely on our way to the capital."

The man was quiet for a few seconds, and simply looked at each of them with an unfathomable expression on his face. By the time he spoke, he seemed to have made up his mind about how to proceed. "I can sense the truth in your words, stranger. And now, I can welcome you with all sincerity. I am Masanori, the leader of this village."

Turning around, he motioned for them to follow him forward, to what seemed to be a rustic mid-sized bungalow surrounded by trees and shrubs.

And… were those clouds of steam coming out in the back?

"My companions and I need a place to stay. May I ask, is that an inn?" Leo inquired.

"Yes." Elder Masanori replied, nodding. "Our inn may seem old, traveller, but it has comfortable beds and a relaxing hot spring. Judging from your appearances, you all seem to need the rest."

At the man's remark, all the fatigue that Leo had brushed aside earlier came back with a vengeance. Almost from out of nowhere, he was suddenly flooded by a searing, godforsaken pain that permeated through every muscle of his body—as though his brain _just_ started registering it.

Oh, he needed the rest, alright.

Thanking the Elder Masanori again, Leo tried to alight from his horse, gritting his teeth at the painful way his legs were refusing to cooperate. One look at Odin and Niles showed that they were having similar problems, too.

 _I'm just glad Camilla and Elise didn't have to go through this._

His sisters had travelled by flight, and according to the note strapped to the raven he had received from Camilla, they had already arrived at Castle Shirasagi a day ago.

They had also written to inform him that "his princess was extremely cute" and that they were "beside themselves for having such an adorable new addition to the family."

Dismissing the thought, Leo gave an impatient sigh—which quickly turned into a groan as his legs buckled under him after he dismounted. Thankfully he was able to get a nice grip on his horse or else he would have embarrassed himself in front of his retainers.

Right. Whether Princess Corrin was cute, extremely or otherwise, was the least of his worries. What he _should_ be worrying about now was how to get his darn body to work so he could have a good long bath and some well-deserved rest.

And he was determined to do just that.

-x-

Just down the street, inside an unassuming dressmaker's shop, Corrin slowly emerged from the small dressing room and walked unsteadily with Oboro at her side, assisting her.

They were welcomed by rounds of gasps from Hinoka and Mozu who immediately rushed over to get a closer look. Kaze, who normally detached himself from the scene, actually emerged from the shadows of the room, a rare flush on his cheeks and a dazed expression on his face. Only Azama remained unaffected, and was, instead, looking at them all with sardonic amusement.

"—that outfit is just—"

"—if only Sakura could see this—"

"—I wish a country girl like me—"

"Mozu. Big Sister." Corrin chuckled. "Please, calm down. I can't understand a thing you two are saying."

"Sorry, Lady Corrin, it's just that your bridal kimono is so… so breathtaking." Mozu sighed with a faraway look on her face, her hands clasped together as though in prayer to some great god of garment-making. "I'd bet it could make anyone look like a princess."

"What a remarkable observation, Mozu, considering that Lady Corrin _is_ a princess already." Azama smirked. "Not that she has the fashion sense of one, alas."

"Well, good thing she has me, huh?" Oboro beamed.

"That's definitely good for _you_ , Oboro. It looks like she'll be availing of your services for—let me see," Azama made a show of counting his fingers, "Oh, that's right. For as long as she lives."

Corrin rolled her eyes, but there was no damage done. She had stopped taking Azama's jibes to heart after recently coming to the conclusion that he was merely using them in a way—albeit a twisted one—to show his affection to people.

And besides, he was right. She _was_ dismal at fashion, or anything related to it. She could hardly fault him for saying the truth.

"You all know as well as I do that she's liable to go around barefoot if left to her own devices." Azama added.

No matter how rudely put it was.

Mozu began, "I—I don't think she's that bad. I mean—"

A sudden sniffling from Corrin's left drew the group's attention back to Hinoka.

"Ugh. Would you just quit it, Azama?" Hinoka rubbed her eyes in a futile effort to stop tears from forming. "Don't—don't listen to him, Corrin. You look like… oh, you look like the perfect bride—"

The second she said the word "bride," Hinoka bursted into tears, and, without warning, sprung herself on her sister.

Unfortunately, Corrin's elaborate clothing left little room for movement, and they had almost toppled backward if it weren't for Oboro's steadying arm.

"Thank you, Oboro." Corrin breathed, all the while patting her elder sister comfortingly on the back. Hinoka had always acted tough, but she knew that beneath the rough exterior lay the heart of a sensitive person—especially when it came to loved ones.

"Big Sister, are you alright?"

Hinoka appeared to have calmed down after taking a few deep breaths. Leaning away from Corrin's embrace, she gave her sibling a watery smile, her eyes a bit red and her cheeks a trifle damp.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. It's just that… you're my little sister. When you were an infant, I used to sneak into the nursery just to cradle you… and when you were old enough, I used to play with you all the time, remember? Now, y-you're getting married and you'll even be leaving for Nohr soon." Ending her statement with an unladly-like sniff, she accepted the silk handkerchief that Kaze was offering and blew loudly into it. "You know, I'm just glad that you're marrying a good, deserving man, Corrin. At least Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura and I could sleep at night knowing your happiness is secured."

 _A good, deserving man._

Corrin felt her pulse quicken in that ridiculous way it always did whenever someone mentioned Prince Leo. Ever since the day Orochi told her fortune, she would often find herself thinking about him.

Her fated lover.

 _"He will fill your days will love,"_ Orochi had said—and she was never wrong.

Fragmented images of her imagined prince came unbidden. He would be kind and gentle, a beautiful smile always ready on his lips. He would be passionate yet patient, introducing her to the beauty of making love, awakening her body in a way that only a lover could. He would be dedicated to their life together and would eagerly build a future where their children, the blood of their blood, could flourish.

Yes, Prince Leo would be the perfect husband.

"Er, are you okay, milady?" Mozu's question snapped Corrin out of her reverie. "Your face is a bit red."

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry, Corrin. Here I am, going on and on about trivial things, while you probably want to rest already." Shaking her head in embarrassment, Hinoka placed a palm on her sister's forehead, her brows furrowing with concern. "You don't seem to have a fever, thank goodness, but you should probably go back to the inn, nevertheless. It was a tiring couple of hours on horseback, after all. I guess it was just our luck that Reina and her group had to take the pegasi on an errand now of all days."

"But how about the supplies for tomorrow? And the kimonos for Lady Camilla and Lady Elise?" Corrin asked. To be honest, she _did_ feel tired, but she could hardly take a rest when everyone else was busy.

"Oh, Azama and I are done restocking. We did that while Oboro was helping you dress up."

Oboro chimed in. "And Queen Mikoto had arranged for me to make the Nohrian princesses' kimonos along with yours a week ago, so they're already finished."

"With my help, of course." Mozu added proudly. She had recently started working as an apprentice under Oboro's mother.

Ah, well.

"Er, so there's really nothing I can help out with?"

Hinoka shook her head. "Really, Corrin, it's okay. You should go ahead, take your bath and get some sleep. I'm just going to do a fitting for my own kimono after this, anyway."

And that was why, around twenty minutes later, Corrin found herself wearing a towel inside the inn's connecting bathroom, her long hair tied into plaits piled clumsily on top of her head. She had already washed her body with soap and water, and was now padding her way toward the door to the hot spring.

Opening it, she slightly flinched as the thick wall of humidity in the room collided with her body. Clouds of steam momentarily obscured her vision, and it took a few seconds of blinking for her eyes to adjust to them.

It was a standard mid-sized open bath, with cobble-stoned floors and large boulders of rocks that surrounded the pool and—

 _Is that—?_

Corrin gasped.

There was a person—a young man—lying unconscious at the edge of the pool, his head just barely above the water and his entire body unmoving.

There was absolutely no time to think, no time to weigh the options. Corrin knew she needed to act fast; the man could drown at any second.

Closing the distance between them in quick, large strides, she immediately kneeled on the floor, grabbed the stranger's arms from beneath the water, and used all her might to haul him over.

But gods was he heavy.

Even with her strength, developed from years of training with Ryoma, Corrin still had great difficulty supporting his weight. It took a combination of strength, willpower and pure adrenaline to half-carry, half-drag him to the connecting bathroom. She desperately needed to get him away from the heavy, suffocating humidity inside.

After what seemed like aeons, they finally made it.

"G-gods," Corrin groaned as she haphazardly collapsed to her knees. Rivulets of sweat ran down her body—from the exertion or the heat, she couldn't say—and her chest rose and fell with every pant she took.

She could almost imagine Ryoma chastising her. _"This is what you get for slacking off lately,"_ he would say. _"Just because you're getting married doesn't mean you have leave to neglect your responsibilities, Corrin."_

Dismissing the thought with a shake of her head, Corrin focused her attention to her companion, and was instantly relieved when she saw that he was breathing properly now that the air was cooler.

"Thank the gods," she sighed. _He's lucky. Things could've turned out pretty badly if I didn't appear when I did._

But all of Corrin's best intentions flew out of the window when she realised two crucial things.

First, she had apparently rescued a fallen angel.

And second, said fallen angel was completely naked.

Almost out of their own volition, Corrin's eyes curiously explored the angel's sinfully beautiful face. Damp locks of golden hair clung to his forehead, his skin as smooth and pale as a baby's. His blond eyelashes were about the same length as hers, and made long shadows against his cheeks. The tallness of his nose, coupled with the firm set to his lips gave the impression of a proud, stubborn personality.

But despite the feminine quality of his face, his body was surprisingly well-built. In fact, he appeared to be made of pure muscle.

 _That would explain why he weighed so much_ , Corrin thought, her gaze wandering from the lean hardness of his chest, to the ridged planes of his abdomen, to the light spattering of hair on his navel, trailing down to—

Corrin blinked.

Corrin blinked again.

Good gods.

Horrified and speechless, she could only stare at what seemed to be a thick, hard length of flesh, with a pair of heavy sacs dangling beneath it.

Before she could process this, however, a loud shout filled the room.

"What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?!"

Corrin's gaze snapped upwards—only to find the man—the fallen angel—glaring fiercely at her.

-x-

 **A/N:**

Clarification:

Someone asked me this, but I meant "fallen angel" to be a reference to his looks. Basically, Corrin's first impression was just like, "Damn, son, you so' fine, you must be sent from up above," hence, he "fell from the heavens" = fallen angel. It's just a nod to the old European medieval shit that angels had blond hair and a beautiful face.

So yeah, I did NOT change the lore to make Leo an angel in this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**A/N:** Oh, what a tangled web we weave. Can you smell that? That's the scent of drama in the air.

"I—I'm sorry!" Blushing furiously, the girl whipped her head to the opposite direction. "I was just checking if you were breathing properly. You were unconscious in the pool, so I'd thought the heat might have gotten to you. I didn't mean to peek, I swear."

Now that the initial flare of indignation has died down, Leo was calm enough to register what she just said. And in that moment, everything came back to him: the journey, the village, the hot spring, and—

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back onto the cold, tiled floor and resisted the urge to curse out loud.

Holy hells, he was a damn fool.

This was all his fault, borne from his folly and his ridiculous need for privacy. If he hadn't told Niles and Odin to leave him alone to bathe then this wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have drifted off to sleep or have fainted—whichever of the two had caused him to lose consciousness, he couldn't remember anymore—and he most certainly wouldn't have had to be saved by a complete stranger.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The abrupt question interrupted his thoughts of self-loathing.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine now." Leo breathed a despondent sigh as he continued to stare blankly at the bathroom ceiling.

As mortifying as it was, he needed to face reality; it wouldn't do him any good to sulk like an immature five-year-old.

 _A plan. All you need is a plan. Just get to your feet, grab your clothes, and go back to your room. And then you can pretend like this never happened._

Using whatever energy he had left, he raised himself to a sitting position, groaning at the shock of pain that surged through his tired muscles at the sudden movement.

 _"Gods."_ He hissed, his hands instantly going to his thighs—they were starting to cramp.

"Oh, right! Your clothes! Wait, I'll get them for you."

Through narrowed eyes, Leo saw the girl shoot to her feet, with a quickness that he could have admired if he hadn't been too busy gritting his teeth in pain. She made her way to the left side of the bathroom where the clean yukatas were hanging, and after hastily wearing one over her towel, grabbed an extra and came back to him.

"Here you go," she said when she was mere inches away from him, her eyes averted awkwardly. "Just tell me if you need anything."

When the girl simply turned around instead of leaving the bathroom, Leo didn't ask why. He couldn't, not right now. Not when it was taking all his strength and focus to get himself dressed, his jaw clenching with the effort he needed to ignore the sore tightness in his thighs.

He was just grateful that Hoshidan clothes were so easy to wear. Even with him sitting on the floor, he was able to put his yukata on—just enough to cover the parts that needed to be covered.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." He ground out. Damn, the cramps were getting worse.

The girl swivelled to face him, concern heavy in her voice. "Your legs must be cramping really badly. I know a healing technique that could get rid of the pain. I can help you—if you'd let me, of course."

Leo was hardly in a position to refuse. He nodded jerkily.

Kneeling beside him, the girl placed her palms a scant distance above his right thigh, and then a faint white light emanated from them, causing a wave of warmth to seep into his skin.

The pain was already diminishing at a miraculous speed.

"Can I ask you something? What happened to you to get you like this? Your body is barely holding up from exhaustion."

Leo felt a prickle of annoyance at her overly familiar tone, but merely brushed it off. He knew from his studies that Hoshidans tend to be unwaveringly solicitous. Besides, he owed her a huge debt of gratitude; the least he could do was answer her questions.

He shrugged. "My comrades and I had been riding on horseback for days. We took small stops in-between, but I'm afraid they weren't enough to prevent the numbing and fatigue."

The girl nodded, her head bowed as she focused her efforts on his other leg. "I understand. Riding on a horse _does_ take its toll on the body. In my case, I could barely stand up after the journey here, and I ended up having to heal myself just to get rid of the discomfort afterwards."

"You mean you don't reside in the area?" He raised a brow. "I could've sworn you're a local, judging from your accent."

"Oh, I'm a Hoshidan, yes, but I live in the capital. It's a few hours of horseback riding from here. What about you? Where are you from?"

Her question gave Leo a pause. He hadn't thought this far ahead. He disliked lying, but was there any other way to respond to her? He couldn't very well lay out all his cards to a virtual stranger, could he?

She must have sensed his reluctance, because she promptly added, "You don't have to answer. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. I'm… a scholar who more or less dabble with the dark arts." There. That was true enough.

"Dark arts?"

"Tomes, grimoires, ancient spells, magical potions. I study them."

She made a thoughtful sound. "I don't know about tomes and potions, but we use scrolls to control spirits here. How different are they?"

"That's something I intend to find out. Right now, my companions and I are busy on an errand. We've travelled all the way from Nohr for it." Again, true. He _did_ plan on studying Hoshidan magic in the future, and he _was_ on an errand, only this one entailed getting married to a princess. But that's something no one else needed to know about.

There was a sudden gasp, and the warm, comforting sensation on Leo's legs immediately vanished.

"You're from Nohr?" The girl met his gaze, her wide eyes glittering with unbound curiosity like shards of ruby. Leo couldn't remember ever seeing eyes as red as hers.

In fact, Leo couldn't remember ever _seeing_ her. He had been so preoccupied with his pain that he had overlooked her presence altogether.

He sucked in a breath, his heart beginning to race.

She was… so beautiful.

Leo had made similar observations in the past—had noted beauty in several people before—but none affected him like this. Never had he felt the need to test the softness of the person's skin. To explore the supple pinkness of her lips. To admire the perfection of her silver tresses that made him think of threads made from moonlight.

Never had he experienced the pang of _want_.

Until now.

"Um, are you okay? You look dazed and flushed." The feeling of her palm on his forehead was like a bolt of lightning, sending sparks of awareness through his body, effectively jerking him from his fanciful thoughts. "I don't think you have a fever, though."

What the hells was he doing, desiring a stranger? This was utter madness!

Leo quickly drew away from her as if burned.

"I'm fine," he muttered curtly, his throat tight from the guilt he now felt.

Damn it all. He knew better than to entertain these thoughts— _these feelings_ —for someone who wasn't his betrothed. He might not love Princess Corrin, but he was certainly going to do his part as her husband. And that meant being faithful to her. That was the duty he has resigned himself to fulfil, and he would be damned if he would let a slip of a woman deter him from it.

No matter how much he ached to know her.

 _Snap out of it, you cretin._

Leo shook his head. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

She regarded him uncertainly, hesitation evident in her eyes—those beautiful eyes of hers, damn them. "I… was just wondering if you could tell me about Nohr."

"What about it?"

"Well, you see, I've never been there, and I'm curious about the culture." Blushing, she gave an awkward cough and dusted off an imaginary speck of dust from her sleeve. "Do you have strict rules of etiquette for women? For brides?"

Leo's eyebrows shot upwards.

Brides? What did they have to do with anything?

He was about to ask, when a slightly muffled voice sounded from beyond the door to the hallway.

"Eh? It's locked?" A series of knocks followed, its sounds echoing inside the large bathroom. "Hello? Is anyone inside?"

"Hinoka!" The girl gasped and scrambled to her feet, pulling a confused Leo with her. "Wait, just a minute! I must have locked the door!"

Facing him, she lowered her voice, her words tumbling together in a succession of hushed whispers. "It's the ladies' time in the baths now, so she might get the wrong idea if she sees you here."

"Who?" Leo asked in an equally small voice, before letting her drag him into the corner behind the large cabinet. Thank the gods the pain in his limbs were completely gone now.

"My sister. She can get violent so you might want to stay there before we go." She drew back and briefly inspected his hiding place. Seemingly satisfied with it, she spun around before he could take in what she said.

"Corrin, please open up!"

"Wait! I'm almost there!"

Leo stopped breathing.

"I really need to talk to you, Little Sister!"

"Yes, just let me open this."

The doorframe rattled, and the voice was much clearer now.

"Who were you talking to, anyway?"

"N-no one. I was just mumbling to myself. You know how I get sometimes."

"You had me worried there, Corrin. I thought a pervert came inside while you were bathing. Knowing you, you'd probably just let him go."

 _Corrin_.

Leo's throat felt dry.

No.

No, it couldn't be.

"I'm not that bad, Hinoka."

"You are. You're too softhearted, you know. Anyway, Oboro, Kaze and Mozu are in your room. We have exciting news for you!"

"I thought she was done making alterations to my bridal kimono?"

 _My bridal kimono._

Good gods.

"That's not it. Just come quickly. Come on."

Their voices were becoming fainter and fainter now, the sound of their footsteps receding, but Leo couldn't hear anything aside from the thunderous pounding of his heart.

-x-

Clutching the piece of paper in his hand, Niles used his other one to shake Odin's sleeping form.

"Odin, wake up!" He didn't want do this, especially since his comrade clearly needed the rest, but if his suspicions were correct then Lord Leo was in trouble.

Niles felt the bile rise in his throat, driving him to jerk Odin more forcefully on the futon. "Wake up!"

"Niles?" Odin blinked groggily. "What are you—?"

"Where's Lord Leo?! Is he still there? In the baths?"

Niles saw the exact moment when Odin understood the full implications of what he just said. Without wasting any second, they rose from the floor with tremendous speed, and, ignoring the protests of their aching muscles, darted off into the hallway, slamming the door open in their haste.

This was bad. If Lord Leo was still there, he could have fainted already—or worse.

He shouldn't have left the inn—even if it _was_ to do his liege's bidding. Damn it, he should've had the foresight to anticipate this, knowing that it was Lord Leo's first time at a hot spring. The message to Lord Xander could've waited.

Cursing under his breath, Niles made a sharp turn at the end of the hallway—only to collide with a pair of women.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The red head growled, rubbing the part of her forehead that hit Niles' chest.

The long-haired one next to her tried to say something, but Niles quickly moved past them, leaving Odin to hastily apologise on his behalf.

He didn't have time for such nonsense.

And judging from the simple and short apology that Odin gave, neither did he.

The way to the hot spring seemed longer than it did earlier, and Niles all but ran across the hardwood floor, Odin directly at his heels.

They were almost at the entrance when the door opened, revealing a seemingly disoriented Lord Leo.

"Milord!" Niles sighed with relief. He might've looked a little out of sorts, but at least he hadn't fainted inside.

Aside from the shallowness in his breathing, Odin beamed with his usual exuberance next to him. "My spirit soars to see you hearty and hale, my liege."

"Oh. Niles, Odin." Lord Leo murmured distractedly as though he had just noticed them, his violet eyes looking past their shoulders. "Have you seen a girl on your way here? The one with silver hair?"

 _A girl with—?_

Odin suddenly exclaimed. "Oh, yes! The silver-haired maiden had just sped past us earlier as we made our way here, milord."

"So she _is_ staying here." Lord Leo muttered to himself, his lips erupting into a slow grin.

Niles' eye widened in surprise.

The prince rarely showed his emotions to people, and he never—never—smiled this broadly.

He was also not the type of person given to outbursts of laughter, something that he was doing now to his retainers' immense disbelief.

Niles threw Odin a questioning look, but the mage simply shrugged. His face was as dumbfounded as his.

"Er, milord, did something happen?" Niles took an uncertain step toward Lord Leo, who was still chuckling slightly.

"No. No, it's nothing." Taking a calming breath, his master glanced at the paper in his hand, his expression instantly turning into one of concern. "Niles, is that a missive from Xander?"

He nodded. "Yes, milord. I sent him your note earlier just as you asked, and I was surprised to get a reply after a mere few minutes."

"The mighty crown prince must be within the vicinity. Could it be? Argh—yes! My aching blood could sense his presence!" Odin cried, his hands posed comically about him.

 _I see Odin's back to normal_ , Niles thought wryly, as he handed the note to Lord Leo.

It appeared to be a short message, however, because after just a few seconds, Lord Leo lifted his gaze from the paper and said, "You're right, Odin. Xander's close by."

-x-

The second Corrin entered her room, she was greeted by an outburst of remarks from Oboro and Mozu, who excitedly swarmed her with several articles of clothing at hand.

"You should wear this, Lady Corrin!" Mozu declared breathlessly, lifting a white floral kimono in front of her.

"No, this suits her better." Oboro countered with a red variation lined with golden flowers.

 _Huh?_

They began to debate with so much enthusiasm that Corrin could barely keep up. There was one thing that stood out from the cacophony of words thrown at her, though, and that was—

"Wait, what's this about Prince Leo?" Corrin felt her pulse accelerate. "Please, could someone tell me what's happening?"

Hinoka was grinning beside her. "Little Sister, Kaze reported the most exciting thing! He said that he saw Prince Leo just outside Draconhaven."

Gasping, Corrin turned to the ninja who, up to now, was quietly observing in the corner. "Is this true, Kaze?"

"Yes, milady." Kaze bowed. "I just came back from scouting the woods, and I happened upon the prince's party. From his clothes, his bearing, and his physical appearance, there could be little doubt that he's the Nohrian prince."

 _He's really here. I'm finally going to meet him._

Corrin felt light-headed all of a sudden.

"What should I do?" she asked weakly, her hands gripping Hinoka's arm for support.

Her elder sister chuckled. "What else, Corrin? Of course we're going to help you be perfect when you meet this prince of yours."

At this, Corrin managed a smile. "Everyone, I'll be counting on you."

-x-

 **A/N:** Yes, Prince Xander was the one Kaze saw in the woods. Just in case you guys are wondering.

Also, I read a review that asked why they couldn't send painted portraits and whatnot. Those are valid points, I agree.

If you're also wondering, here're my answers:  
1\. They weren't able to send painted portraits, or any similar mediums to one another because the marriage was settled quickly. If you remember, it was only 4 days ago that Leo found out about it. They needed to travel to Hoshido asap.

2\. Ryoma and Xander both knew what each other looked like because as crown princes they had to interact with each other. The other siblings rely on Xanders' and Ryoma's descriptions. (Leo didn't ask for any hint anyway; he was pretty bummed out by the engagement in the first place).

3\. It was said in chapter 1 that no formal ties existed between Hoshido and Nohr, meaning they weren't obligated to know each other. So despite the fact that Xander and Ryoma were acquainted each other, they merely saw each other every few years at most. Their accounts on how the other looked like would probably murky, as a result.

4\. Oh, poor Kaze! In his defence, they were all just given the following facts: violet eyes, blond hair.

Don't fret; I plan to incorporate numbers 2 to 4 in the future chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**A/N:** The calm before the storm.

Groups of closely set trees covered the forest, their branches stretching up to form a thick roof of leaves overhead, blocking out some of the light from the late afternoon sky. This made the area seem darker, more ominous, and it gave Xander the feeling that someone, a hidden enemy, was observing them from the distance.

Or perhaps it was simply the tension from the recent attack that has brought about this grim atmosphere.

Xander glanced at the aged knight cantering alongside him. For the untrained eye, Gunter looked as he always did, stern and bereft of emotions, but the subtle tightening of his jaw whenever his horse moved a little too forcefully didn't escape the crown prince's notice.

He was in pain.

"Gunter, Laslow. Halt." Xander slowed down his gait until coming into a full pause.

His two comrades stopped as well.

He turned to the knight. "Gunter."

"Yes, milord?"

"I thought you said your wound was shallow." Xander looked pointedly at the bloodied bandage covering the old man's right thigh. "The stains on the surface seem fresh, though."

Laslow trotted his horse closer to them, and, brushing back his bangs, leaned down to observe Gunter's wound. "You're right, Lord Xander. There are fresh blood on the bandage."

"But the attack happened around an hour ago. Why is the wound still open?" Xander asked.

Gunter's brow darkened. "It seems to be healing at an unnaturally slow rate, milord. I suspect the blades the attackers used were infused with some sort of magic."

"Magic?"

Straightening up, Laslow crossed his arms, his usually carefree face now a mask of confusion. "But those fiends were mere bandits, weren't they? It was clear that their purpose was to pilfer Lord Xander's bag, thinking that they could avail themselves of some gold. Weapon enchantments cost a great amount of money—a totally unpractical amount for lowly bandits."

"Especially dark enchantments like this," Gunter added drily.

Xander frowned. His instincts had been right all along—their assailants were no ordinary thieves. Brushing them off as such had been a mistake.

 _Always trust your instincts, Xander. They have never failed you._

And now they were telling him that there was something he had overlooked, a crucial detail that would help him understand what had happened. But what was it?

The memory of the assault still fresh in his mind, he visualised the events of an hour ago.

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, they had encountered two men, both garbed in black hooded robes, emerging from the trees. With a lethal quickness that contrasted with their large physique, they had charged at Xander, daggers drawn in each of their hands. The one from the right had reached for the satchel, while the other had tried to stab Xander.

It only took a second for the group to respond. Xander had quickly careened his horse to the right, his sword hand unsheathing Siegfried, when Gunter placed himself in front of one of the attackers. The old knight had struck him down with one swift blow to the heart, but not before receiving a slash on his right thigh.

The other assailant had managed to get a hold of the bag and was about to pull back, taking it with him, when Xander sliced off his hand, giving Laslow the opportunity to land the killing hit to his chest.

Panting at the sudden exertion, the trio had looked on as their enemies dropped to the ground. Blood had spurted forth from the cuts they had inflicted, and a thin, sheen of red had coated some parts of their Nohrian armour, as well as the grimy light brown robes of their enemies.

 _Hold on._

His hands gripped the reins tighter.

 _Light brown? I was certain the robes were black when we first saw them. Or did they merely appear that way?_

A feeling of deja vu trickled down Xander's spine, teasing him with a recollection of an event that occurred months ago. After a few seconds, he inhaled sharply.

 _That must be it._

"They were mages, not thieves." Xander let his intent gaze travel between his comrades.

Laslow eyes widened with curiosity. "Why do you say that, milord?"

"This is purely guesswork, but I think our attackers were covered with wisps of dark energy, similar to the ones that enveloped Leo when I had chanced upon him practicing in his study. They must have used the same type of magic to cover their presence."

"That would explain why we never detected them until they were practically in front of us."

An unfathomable expression settled on Gunter's face. "So they were the mages after all."

"But why would they want to steal your things, milord?" Laslow gave a puzzled smile.

Xander's left hand subconsciously went to the large bag and held it tighter against him. Swallowing, he spared it a glance to make sure it was still nestled between his thighs.

Instead of answering Laslow's question, he abruptly prodded his horse forward. "We should resume our journey. The sooner we get to Draconhaven, the better. Judging from how quick our raven returned from Leo's whereabouts, I would say we're already quite near. Is that correct, Gunter?"

"Yes, milord. We should be able to reach it in fifteen minutes if we gallop."

"Are you well enough to gallop?"

Gunter nodded. "Yes, milord. There is no cause for concern, I assure you. Besides, my old friend in Draconhaven can cure my wound once we get there. He's rather adept at countering dark magic."

"Good. It's dangerous for us to dally here much longer. It might have been my imagination, but I'd sensed that someone was watching us at some point."

The looks on Gunter and Laslow's faces told him that he wasn't the only one who had felt it.

Without further delay, Xander spurred his horse with a decisive kick of his heel, causing it to charge in an explosion of energy.

As he raced across the woods, he could hear his father's voice reverberating inside his head.

 _"Guard the tome, son, and make sure that you take it to him. He must keep Brynhildr with him at all times."_

That was his father's reminder just before he had set out for Hoshido days ago.

There were so many unanswered questions about this entire affair, starting from the mysterious betrothal to his father's odd requests. But there was one thing that Xander was certain of now—whoever attacked them earlier was after Brynhildr.

And he was determined to know why.

-x-

Leo has seen many sunsets in his life, but none could ever compare to the one he was currently gazing at. For once, he wasn't looking at the scenery through the lens of a detached observer—he actually felt part of it. There was simply something enthralling with the way the rice fields, the trees, the flowers, and even the clusters of small wooden cottages were bathed in a glowing sea of red.

Red.

Just like her eyes.

He groaned in self-disgust.

"Did you say something, milord?" Niles asked beside him, and Leo could have sworn that there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sighing, he turned to his companion. Hopefully, whatever it was that was creating these poetic thoughts inside his head would go away soon. "It was nothing. I was just admiring the sunset."

Niles nodded, looking not in the least bit convinced.

"Shouldn't you be inside? You haven't had an opportunity to rest ever since we arrived here." Leo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I've encountered worse in the streets, milord. I guess my body is already attuned to pain and fatigue at this point." Niles grinned wryly. Then, realising his station, he added, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to sound so negative. What I meant to say was that I'm well, and I would prefer to be here where I could do my job as your retainer. Unless you would rather be alone."

Leo replied with a small grin of his own. "No, you may stay, Niles. I would appreciate the company. So long as you don't mind the hard seats, that is."

They were sitting on one of the wooden benches laid outside the inn, most likely intended for travelling merchants and similar passers-by. Despite the unyielding hardness of the bench that did little to relieve the soreness of his body, Leo understood that he needed this. He needed this time outside to think, away from Corrin's distracting proximity.

Inside his room earlier, he had caught himself straining his ears whenever a rush of footsteps would flood in and out of her room down the hall. He had been consumed with questions like, _'Who is she with?' 'What are they doing?' and 'What could they be talking about so excitedly?'_ And when he had heard a distinctly male voice emanating from the chamber, he had felt his chest constrict in response. That was when he had decided to get some fresh air to clear his head.

His plan wasn't going so well, however. His thoughts were still as muddled as ever.

"Lord Leo?"

Damn. Did Niles say something? "Yes?"

The smile on his retainer's face was wider now. "I was asking if it was too presumptuous of me to have ordered Odin to stay inside. He wanted to guard you as well, but I was sure you would feel better with him keeping a close watch on the princess."

"No, that's fine. I do feel calmer knowing that one of you are guarding her just in case." Leo hastily turned away. He didn't want to embarrass himself by blushing in front of a subordinate—even if he _was_ a friend. "She's my betrothed and soon-to-be princess of Nohr. The—the future mother of my children. Of course, I expect you two to protect her as you do me."

He ended his sentence with a small, awkward cough that sounded like a wyvern choking on its own bile.

 _Good gods. What am I saying? I must be going insane._

Apparently, Niles had a different theory. "You're in love with her, milord."

The statement, spoken with such immovable conviction, caused Leo to snap his head back to him. "What did you say?"

"You're in love with her," the retainer repeated.

"That's ridiculous. Of course, I'm not in love with her. How could I be? I've only met her today." Leo protested hotly, almost sputtering with the intensity of his remarks. "I fear you're mistaking my curiosity for something else, Niles. Because all this is mere curiosity, and perhaps a degree of attraction—but nothing more. To think otherwise would be defying reason."

Unfazed by his master's retort, Niles continued to stare at him with a warmth that could only be gained through years of friendship. After a short pause, he spoke up at last. "Milord, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Do you remember our first meeting?"

"Do you mean when the castle guards caught you?" Leo shot him a speculative look. "I was preparing to execute you for breaking inside the palace. If I remember correctly, your former comrades had used you as distraction while they fled for safety."

"Yes, milord. I was so convinced that I was going to die. But then you had decided to not only spare my life, but also take me in as your retainer. Why was that?"

The prince mulled over the question for a few seconds before understanding finally dawned.

 _So this is where this conversation is heading._

He didn't like it one bit. He felt like a man who was digging his own grave, but he answered the question nonetheless. "It was because you didn't beg for mercy in the face of death. Instead, you accepted your fate with a sense of humility the likes of which I had never encountered before. And seeing you like that, I think I was overcome by a feeling that convinced me to give you a second chance."

It was an irrational choice considering the circumstances. Nothing about the situation had indicated that Niles could be trusted, and yet, Leo had gone ahead and took a risk with him anyway.

"Some feelings defy reason, but that doesn't make them any less real." Niles' smile then took on a self-deprecating edge. "Ironic, isn't it, that a cynic like me would say such a bold statement? But you see, milord, even I believe in intuition and love at first sight. Or at the very least, I know they exist."

Love at first sight.

Was it true? Could he really be in love with Corrin?

It seemed such a surreal possibility, and yet, even now, the merest thought of her was enough to cause excitement to thrum wildly in his veins, forcing his pulse to pick up speed once again.

The terms that he had called her earlier— _my betrothed, princess of Nohr, mother of my children_ —all rang loudly against his ears. Inside the deepest recesses of his mind, he knew that he had uttered them to claim her in some way. To console himself with the knowledge that she was his, and no one else's.

Leo was suddenly breathless.

He was in love with her.

From out of nowhere, the thunderous sounds of hooves broke through the silence of the evening. Leo and Niles had been so preoccupied with their conversation that they hadn't noticed that night has already befallen them. With great difficulty, they focused their gazes on the newcomers.

"It's Lord Xander's party!" Niles cried, his eye narrowing as he peered into the darkness.

Leo instinctively stood up, his retainer mirroring his action. True enough, there were three mounted figures that were briskly galloping their way across the distance.

He instantly recognised the man in the middle as his elder brother. With his large, solid build being all the more pronounced in the Nohrian armour he wore, and with Siegfried glinting ominously against his hip, Xander was an intimidating presence even from several feet away. Especially with the faint splattering of dried blood on his face and armour.

 _Blood?_

Tensing, Leo glimpsed at Laslow and Gunter, and sure enough, they were also caked in blood. "Xander!" He exclaimed, just as the three men stopped their horses before him. "What happened?"

Xander shook his head. "Don't fret, Leo. We were attacked in the woods, but these stains aren't ours. Gunter, though, was injured in the fray." He gestured to the elderly knight who was mounted beside him. There was a bloodied bandage covering his right thigh. "It's a small wound, but it hasn't healed yet. We believe the blades used were covered with some sort of magic or enchantment that prevents healing."

Leo scowled. "How long has it been since the attack?"

"It has been more than an hour already," Xander answered. "Hasn't it, Laslow?"

"Yes, milord." Laslow replied.

"They used some powerful magic, then, if it's still keeping the wound open until now." Padding his way towards Gunter, Leo stopped and inspected the bandage. It was hard to determine the colour of the stains due to the lack of illumination. "How do you feel, Gunter?"

"I'm fine, milord." The small wince that accompanied Gunter's remark did little to convince Leo that he was really fine. "The head of this village is a friend of mine. I'm certain he knows a way to counteract this magic. So as not to bother you anymore, I've already informed him, milord, and he's expecting me in house, just beyond that street."

"I'll go with you, Gunter. It's only a small distance so I'll walk, while you remain on your horse." Turning to his retainer, he requested, "Niles, please accompany me."

Niles bowed. "It would be my pleasure, milord."

Mild surprise was evident in Xander and Laslow's faces. Having already dismounted, they were on the process of tying their horses to the small wooden shed beside the inn.

"Are you sure, Leo? Wouldn't you rather rest inside with us?" Xander slid him a concerned glance.

"It's okay. I've already managed to do so earlier." The younger prince shook his head. "And besides, Gunter can heal faster if we combined our efforts."

Xander nodded, and made his way for the entrance to the inn. "I have something important to discuss with you when you get back."

"Yes, Brother."

What Leo didn't tell him was that accompanying Gunter would also give him more time to prepare what he was going to say to Corrin tonight. He planned to finally tell her the truth about his identity.

 _I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that the weird man she met at the baths was actually her betrothed._

The thought brought a grin to his face. "Let's go."

-x-

 **A/N:**

This is a chapter where I wanted to showcase Niles and Leo's friendship. Niles is one of my favourite characters in the game, and he's probably the best bro figure for Leo. I love him so much!

Now the question remains, who will get to Corrin first? Heh.


	5. Chapter 5: Mistake

"So, did you see them?"

Her elder sister's question, whispered from out of the blue and so closely to her right ear, made Corrin flinch, the back of her head narrowly missing Oboro and Mozu, who were both tip-toeing behind her near the doorframe.

When the loud clattering of hooves, followed by the faint yet unmistakeable sounds of male conversation, had signalled the arrival of the prince's party minutes earlier, Corrin and her two friends had huddled around the edge of the doorframe of her room, and, throwing away any semblance of royal etiquette, started to peek through the small gap between the sliding doors.

Their efforts were immediately rewarded, because as soon as they had looked through the opening, Prince Leo, along with a man who appeared to be his retainer, opened the front door and entered the inn's foyer. They had lingered for a few seconds, seemingly uncertain where to go, before a loud male greeting—Corrin recognised the voice as belonging to one of the men she and Hinoka had bumped into earlier that day—beckoned them to the other side of the inn, away from the trio's line of vision.

Mumbling a hasty apology to her two friends, Corrin turned to Hinoka, her mouth drawn in a taught line. "Yes, I did see them, Big Sister. I think Kaze was right; they must have encountered some bandits in the forest. They were covered in blood."

"Blood?" The concern on Hinoka's face was apparent.

"Mostly on their armours, but some were on their faces, too." Corrin resisted the urge to massage her suddenly aching temples. She didn't want to admit it, but the sight of her betrothed like that had truly unsettled her.

"Don't worry, Lady Corrin. I really don't think there's anything to be anxious about. They looked completely unharmed to me." Oboro said reassuringly, as she and Mozu moved to a more comfortable position on Corrin's left. "And I highly doubt some lowly bandits were able to hurt them. Especially your Prince Leo. I'd bet he's well-trained in the battlefield, seeing how muscular he looked."

"A-and have you seen his sword?" Mozu's eyes sparkled with excitement. "It was so huge! It must be as big as—as Lord Ryoma's!"

"And as powerful," Oboro added with a decisive nod.

"Really? As powerful as the Raijinto?" Hinoka looked thoroughly intrigued now.

"Uh-huh. I sensed it, Lady Hinoka. It was giving off the same energy as Lord Ryoma's katana. The air was practically vibrating around it, even though it was inside its scabbard the whole time."

Corrin had felt it, too, that overwhelming essence surrounding the sword. It had reminded her of all the times she had trained with her older brother, those nerve-wracking moments when she found herself facing his Raijinto. There was no mistaking it; whatever Prince Leo was carrying was definitely a formidable weapon.

Turning to her, Oboro continued, "That's why I'm telling you, Lady Corrin, they're perfectly fine. There's no need for that worried frown of yours." She winked. "It's just going to ruin your beautiful attire. Right, Mozu?"

"Right! So just keep smiling, Lady Corrin!" Mozu pumped a fist in the air.

 _Oh, you two._

A sigh passed through Corrin's lips, carrying with it some of the apprehension she felt in her body. "You're right, Oboro, Mozu. I guess I was just surprised, seeing them like that." For the first time that evening, she managed a grin. "But I feel much better now. Thank you."

Both of them responded with bright smiles of their own.

"Well, now that all that tension has passed," Hinoka interjected, a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes. "So, tell me, Corrin, what did your prince look like, hmm? Was he exactly as you'd imagined?"

The questions gave the younger princess a slight pause. She had been so rattled with worry that she hadn't paid much attention to that, at all. "Er, well, he was tall. Almost as tall as Big Brother, I think, and broad-shouldered, too."

When a few seconds passed and Hinoka's expectant expression persisted, Corrin realised that she merely reiterated the description that Kaze had given them. Her elder sister, apparently amused by this, burst into laughter.

"That's it? Come on, Corrin, at least give me something to work with here." Still chuckling, Hinoka pinched her cheeks. "Geez, don't tell me you were so struck by your fiance's dashing good looks that you can't talk properly anymore."

"Oh, but Lady Hinoka, you should have seen Prince Leo! He really was so handsome. If I were Princess Corrin, I'd be tongue-tied too, knowing that I'll be marrying someone like him." Mozu gave a dreamy sigh, a fierce blush covering her freckled face.

Hinoka released her sister's cheeks. "Oh? He's that good-looking, huh?"

Oboro nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this about a someone who's not Prince Takumi, milady, but he was just… perfect."

 _Perfect._

The word danced around Corrin's consciousness, ringing like a bell, its every echo bringing the memory of her betrothed into greater and greater focus.

Confidence and elegance resonating with every step he took, he had strode inside the foyer with the air of a man who was sure of his station in life—who, by virtue of appearance and actions, commanded instant respect and awe from those around him. The straight line of his back, despite what Corrin was certain had been a tiresome journey from Nohr, bespoke of physical discipline that was surely developed through several years of training.

But there was also a subtle warmth to him, she now realised, as she remembered how the stern line of his mouth had softened into a smile at something his companion had said, and how the hard, almost calculating quality of his gaze had been eased away by laughter. It was only for a brief moment, but it was enough to give her an understanding of him that went beyond his good looks and striking aura.

Solid and strong, but also caring and kind. The type of man who would make a dependable leader. A capable father.

A great husband.

In other words, perfect.

And yet—

Corrin pressed a palm to her chest, just above where her heart was beating in a slow, lazy cadence.

 _I feel… nothing. Nothing at all._

Before she could explore this treacherous train of thought, the sliding doors opened without any warning and collided with the doorframe with a sharp _thwack_.

Azama, hands still perched on the edges of the doors, greeted them with a serene smile. "Good evening, everyone. How've you all been today?"

"Good evening, my foot, Azama!" Hinoka practically stomped her way toward her retainer. "Where were you the whole afternoon?"

"Oho! We sure are quite testy this evening, aren't we?" Seemingly untroubled by the accusing glare directed at him, Azama chuckled. "Well, if you remember, I was there with you in Oboro's shop. You know, when you almost didn't fit your kimono for Lady Corrin's wedding."

"I meant _after_ that," Hinoka growled.

"Ah, well, I was determined to do something remotely meaningful with my time, so I meditated outside. Quite an interesting experience, actually." Not even bothering to shut the doors behind him, Azama padded across the tatami floor and dropped next to where Kaze was quietly seated. He shifted his gaze to Corrin. "You see, as fate would have it, Prince Leo is in Draconhaven, too. Unbelievable, I know, but I overheard someone call his name outside, myself."

He paused, clearly expecting a gasp or any similar response from them.

Instead, Oboro commented flatly, "Yeah, we know that already, Azama."

"It wouldn't be so unbelievable if you were here when Kaze reported to us earlier. We'd known he was coming here this entire afternoon." Hinoka accused.

"Aha, so this is the thanks I get for initiating something, eh?" He proceeded to lounge lazily on the floor, looking like a cat that has grown bored of its prey. "Oh, well, it's not like I care that much to begin with. Maybe I shouldn't tell you the other things I saw on the way here then."

"Other things? What do you mean?" Corrin asked, immediately curious.

Hinoka leaned closer and crossed her arms. "And 'on the way here'? Just where were you meditating, anyway?"

"Near the fields, just across Old Masanori's house. That's where I came across them." He yawned.

"B-but they were here a while ago. We saw them enter the hallway to the other side of the inn." Mozu protested.

"They must have went outside when we were busy talking, Mozu." Corrin murmured distractedly. "Go on, Azama."

"Prince Leo and his companions were making their way to the Elder's residence when I encountered them. Of course, I didn't know who he was until I passed by and heard them call him by his name." Folding his arms under his head, he gave another hearty yawn. "I noticed that one of his retainers had a big bandage on his thigh, though I can't be too sure because it was dark. If that was the case, then it wouldn't take a lot of brain power to conclude why they were calling on the Elder at this time of night."

Corrin frowned. They needed someone to heal the injury.

An uncomfortable silence befell them, and she could almost hear what was going through the others' heads: _So, someone did get hurt, after all._

But before anyone could vocalise the thought or say something about it, Corrin's feet were already carrying her toward the doorway. She was halfway through it when she stopped and looked back over her shoulder at her sibling and friends. "I'm going to check up on them and offer my help. I know I'm still pretty much a novice, but I can still heal."

So did Azama, for that matter, but Corrin suspected that he wasn't keen on the idea of lending a hand, if his constant yawns and terribly languid pose were anything to judge by.

"You're going to introduce yourself now, milady?" Mozu chirped up with excitement.

"Well, my priority is to help, but if it comes to that, then yes." It wasn't how Corrin had planned to meet the man she was marrying, but she couldn't very well stay put while someone needed her.

"Are you okay with going alone? Do you want me or Kaze to go with you? I don't know how to heal, but I'm sure I can do something." Hinoka offered.

"Just don't count on her being useful," Amaza quipped.

"Shut it."

Corrin smiled but gave a firm shake of her head. "I think it'll be better if I go alone." Not to mention, less awkward, but she tactfully refrained from adding that.

A deluge of encouragement erupted from Hinoka and Mozu once they saw her determined expression.

"Good luck, Little Sister!"

"You can do it, Lady Corrin!"

As she briskly thanked them, she noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Oboro was peering at her critically from top to bottom, obviously scrutinising if there was anything missing from her ensemble. She had agreed to go with Oboro's suggestion—the red kimono with gold flowers—and had let her tie her hair in one long plait that fell up to her waist.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be going now." Corrin said, her statement directed mainly at Oboro.

At her friend's thumbs up, Corrin headed out into the hallway with hurried steps. She reached the foyer in a matter of seconds, and promptly opened the front door.

The cold night air instantly engulfed her, and the swift drop in temperature caused gooseflesh to appear on the exposed skin of her neck and hands.

 _I'd forgotten how chilly it is in the village at night_ , she lamented as she rubbed her palms together for heat. Despite this, she continued to walk along the cobblestone path with dogged persistence, relying on the illumination from the moon and from the cottages she passed along the way.

Fortunately, the Elder's cottage was only a short distance from the inn, so she didn't have to wait long before its quaint, thatched roof and old, wooden panelings came into view.

The black stallion that was tethered to the house neighed in greeting as she neared, but quickly returned its attention back to the blades of grass that decorated the ground.

"Poor thing, it must be really hungry," she whispered to herself, and made a mental note to make sure that their own mounts were properly fed for the night.

Just as Corrin arrived on the steps, the door swung open. The stream of brightness from the inside momentarily blinded her, forcing her to shut her eyes and draw sharply away.

But not before she was able to take in the appearance of the person in front of her.

A pair of intelligent eyes. Short blond hair that appeared golden, almost glowing, from the light. A sinfully beautiful face that should never have belonged to any man.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "You—? You're here."

And that voice. It was the same, deep timbre that had filled her body with an odd, unexpected thrumming earlier in the bathroom. The one that had made her babble nervously about mundane things.

The same, enthralling voice that had, for the past five seconds, made her forget why she was here in the first place. Made her forget about her betrothed.

"Are you okay? Why are you walking alone in the middle of the night?" Her angel asked in a displeased tone, quickly scanning the surroundings in a protective gesture. "Why isn't anyone with you?"

 _He's not your angel, Corrin. Good gods, pull yourself together._

"I—I haven't been completely honest with you when I told you that I was just from Hoshido. I mean, I _am_ from Hoshido, but I'm—not just any… one." Corrin's tongue felt thick and awkward inside her mouth. Even more so now that a man with an eye-patch—the rude fellow that Hinoka had bumped into earlier!—joined them outside.

She must have been regarding the newcomer suspiciously, because her—the angel remarked reassuringly, "You can trust him; he's a friend."

"Yes, er, what I'm trying to say is that I'm Princess Corrin. You can ask the people here and they'll confirm it."

The edges of his lips curved upwards in a warm smile. "Yes, I know that already, actually."

"Oh? How?"

"You said it yourself. Everyone here knows you." He said cryptically.

'What about you, what's your name?' was already at the tip of Corrin's tongue, but she stopped herself, remembering his hesitation when she had asked about his background.

 _And that's not why you're here, Corrin_ , she reminded herself. _Focus_.

"So, you must know that I'm betrothed to a prince of your country. That's why you two are here in the Elder's house, right? Because you know Prince Leo? He's there, isn't he?"

She expected a reply, but both men simply stared at her in confusion. Maybe Azama had been wrong after all? Maybe Prince Leo wasn't there?

In spite of her doubts, she pressed on. "I saw Prince Leo and his companion in the inn earlier. Both of them were covered in blood. And then a family retainer told me that he was here, tending to a wounded comrade."

The man with the eye-patch whispered something to him that Corrin couldn't hear, and then swiftly returned to the house, leaving the two of them outside.

"I… see." He took a step toward her. "What did you think of _Prince Leo_?"

Was it just her imagination or has his gaze turned cold—almost angry? Did she say something out of line?

"What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly that. What did you think of him?" He took another step closer. He was only a few feet away from her now.

Licking her lips nervously, Corrin said the first thing that came to mind. "I think he's… perfect."

That, however, was clearly not the answer he was looking for.

"So, you came here, hoping for what?" Grinning sardonically, he advanced several steps further until he was close enough for her to feel the heat of his body. "To spend time with him? To get to know him? To seduce him?"

Corrin gasped. "I went here to offer to heal his retainer!"

He grabbed her shoulders, his violet eyes boring intently into hers. "Is that all? Is that all you expected to do with your _perfect_ prince?"

"How dare you!" She struggled against his hold but held his glare. "Why are you doing this? Why are you suddenly so angry?"

He leaned forward, and every puff of his breath was warm against her lips. "Why? Because, Lady Corrin, _I'm_ Prince Leo, and the man you're fantasising about is my perfect brother."

And then he kissed her.

-x-

 **A/N:**

Hi everyone!

I'm really, really sorry for the delay. I know it's been a month since my last update, but, sigh, what can I say? May was just awful. And I mean Oh-shit-I-can't-function-because-I'm-too-depressed-to-do-anything level of awful.

Don't worry, though, because I'm ~kinda~ okay now, so I hopefully I can go back to my bi-weekly update schedule. There's work to juggle, though, so again, I apologize in advance for any delay.

For those who've been messaging me on Twitter and FF, I promise you guys that I will NOT abandon this story. As long as there are people who enjoy reading this, I'll continue to write. :D

So yeah, that's all I wanted to share. As always, a big thanks to all of you amazing people for the overwhelming support (especially you peeps over at Twitter!). God bless and stay safe, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Madness

Leo finally understood what madness was.

Madness was the entire world vanishing away the moment he experienced the softness of Corrin's lips, wiping all traces of the anger and bitterness that had consumed him only seconds ago.

Madness was desire combusting inside of him, spreading like wildfire into every part of his body and heating his blood until he was certain he was made of liquid flame.

And madness was Corrin tasting like nothing he had ever known—soft, pure, sweet and rare, a heady combination that drove him to brush his lips against hers in a series of urgent, passionate caresses.

 _More. More. More._

Acting solely on instinct, Leo kissed her with the hunger of an animal and the carelessness of a virgin. The need to claim—to devour—was so intense that he didn't even notice that shock had initially rendered Corrin stiff and unresponsive. His thought process, unfortunately, didn't extend that far; all conscious, rational thought was abandoned the instant their lips met.

Yet, mindless though he may be, he still felt it, the exact moment she responded. The shy, experimental peck she returned was barely above a feather-like touch on his mouth, but it was enough to send a wave of heat to pool around his stomach, leaving him aching and hard.

 _Oh, gods, yes._ A low groan formed in his throat as he received another answering kiss from her. Then came another. And another.

But it still wasn't enough. He needed more of her taste. He needed more of her touch. He needed more of *her*.

Without breaking the kiss, he relinquished his grip on her shoulders and let his hands roam over her arms, her back, her waist. He was desperate to learn all the soft contours of her body, his fingers yearning to touch even just a fragment of her perfection. He needed to. His life depended on it.

His hand settled on her waist and pulled her against him so that her body moulded into his; the other one sneaked between them, and found its way to her chest. With the courage that only those drunk with passion could afford, he began kneading a rounded breast perched on top of her sash, exploring its shape through the layers of silk that covered it.

He discovered that her breasts were small, and exquisitely so. They were just the right size to fit his palms, as though they were made especially for him. He could easily imagine caressing them while making love to her—his hands on her breasts, his hips between her milky white thighs, his hard length penetrating her in wet, rough strokes.

 _Open for me,_ he repeated over and over in an silent chant, as he traced the seams of her mouth with an eager tongue, seeking—demanding—entrance to its warmth. If only she would stop moving her head to the opposite side. _Open for me, Corrin._

"…ait."

He had no idea what he wanted to do or what was happening, but he was too far gone to give a damn.

"…wait."

The frenzy in his veins was too strong to resist, and his body urged him to explore more of her, to—

A loud crack shattered the silence that surrounded them. Pain exploded across Leo's cheek, and he nearly stumbled; he was suddenly out of balance.

There was a few seconds of hushed stillness and only the sounds of their shallow breathing could be heard. Then Corrin gasped from somewhere outside his line of vision. It was then that he realised that his head was frozen at an odd angle to his right.

"I'm so sorry, I just— I didn't mean to—"

 _She didn't mean to… what?_ Still dazed with lust and out of breath, Leo brought an unsteady palm to where his face burned. He inhaled sharply. It stung.

Ah. He was slapped.

"D-does it hurt very much?" she asked in a small voice.

He glanced at her, and even under the faint illumination from the moon, he saw that her lips were swollen and almost painfully bruised at some parts. Her hair and kimono were in a dreadful state of disarray, with several tendrils escaping her braid and her sash hanging loosely about her waist.

He also noticed, with no small amount of regret, that she was no longer within arm's length from him.

Gods. He had never hated himself more than he did now. He could practically taste the shame on his tongue.

"It hurts, but I deserved it. In fact, I deserve much more than that. I shouldn't have taken such liberties with you, not even as your fiance." He bowed, knowing that it was the highest form of apology in Hoshido. "Forgive me."

"Why did you kiss me?"

He raised his head, surprised at the question. "What?"

She repeated, her tone uncertain, "Why did you kiss me?"

He hesitated. He knew the answer, of course, but even inside his head, it sounded incredibly idiotic. There was no way of going through this with his dignity in tact, it would seem.

He sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "I did it because I was angry. I was angry at you for mistaking me for my brother."

He wondered if he imagined that flash of raw emotion in her eyes. It was obvious that whatever answer she was expecting, that was definitely not it.

When she simply kept quiet, he quickly added, "I understand how irrational that sounds, because it _was_ irrational. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was ridiculous of me to have blamed you for not knowing who I was, especially when we were never even formally introduced."

A weighty pause. "You… kissed me out of anger?"

"Yes. It was a mistake, a colossal error on my part, I understand that now. Please believe me when I say that I'm ashamed to even think of my conduct a few minutes ago."

She stiffened. "So you regret it, then?"

"Of course." He hoped she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Corrin, if I could turn back time, I wouldn't have done it, I assure you."

He would have acted in a more gentlemanly manner. He would have patiently corrected her and introduced himself properly, instead of getting livid at being mistaken for Xander. And then, he would have wooed her. Just like his elder brother would have done in the situation.

Leo gritted his teeth. Xander would never have kissed her senseless or fondled her as if she was a common harlot.

His throat tight with guilt and self-loathing, he continued, "Perhaps it's best to just forget this ever happened. That way we can travel to Castle Shirasagi tomorrow without having to be burdened by this incident. Can we agree on that?"

And they could even start anew. Perhaps it wasn't too late to redeem himself in her eyes.

Encouraged by the thought, Leo advanced several steps toward her, but the pained look on her face stopped him dead on his tracks.

"Is it that easy for you to do? To forget that _mistakes_ "—she spat the word—"like this ever happened? To move on as if everything is normal?"

His brows knit in confusion. "If it's reasonable to do so, of course. I don't see the point of dwelling on one's faults."

He certainly didn't want to dwell on the fact that he behaved abominably earlier. Especially to the most important woman in his life.

The same woman who was now staring at him with open horror, as if he just sprouted another head or transformed himself into a wyvern.

Then, without preamble, she swivelled to the direction of the inn, shaking her head and whispering things under her breath that he couldn't hear.

"Wait! Corrin!" He caught up to her in just a few strides. Fortunately for him, her restrictive clothing made escape a difficult feat. He grabbed her arm and held on to it despite her forceful tugs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my room. My sister must be wondering why I'm taking so long." She sniffed.

Gods, was she crying? Her face was averted to the opposite side, so Leo couldn't be sure.

"No, not until we've talked about this."

"I think we've talked enough." She tried to pull herself free a few times more, grunting indelicately at the effort. "Just let go of me. Please."

"I don't understand. Why are you so mad?"

"No."

"No?"

She stopped struggling and faced him completely. With her eyes glistening with tears, she glared at him. "No, I'm not mad. I'm sorry."

"You're… sorry?" he asked, clearly baffled.

"Yes, I'm sorry." With her free hand, she jabbed him forcefully on the chest. "I'm sorry that this is all such a big burden to you." Jab. "I'm sorry that you had to regret kissing me earlier." Jab. Her voice broke a little. "I'm sorry for letting myself think, for one insane moment, that I could actually do this." Jab. "I'm sorry for letting myself believe in that stupid vision."

He grabbed her hand before it could land on his chest. "Vision? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now." She shook her hand free and used it to wipe a lone tear across her cheek. Her lips, which still held traces of his kiss, quivered as she continued, "Now that I know you're clearly not the man I expected."

 _… you're clearly not the man I expected._

Those simple words, spoken in a faint, trembling voice, echoed inside his head. Louder and louder and louder. And then there were other voices. More of them. Drowning out every other sound until he couldn't hear anything else.

 _…we expected so much from you, Leo…_

 _…you should strive to be more like the Crown Prince…_

 _…no, that's wrong! You'll never be a great swordsman that way…_

 _…I can't believe you're Prince Xander's little brother…_

 _…that's not good enough…_

He was never good enough.

Oh, right. He almost forgot that. He almost believed that perhaps, just this once, someone could actually accept him for who he was without comparing him to some godly ideal.

What a ridiculous thought.

"I'm sorry, too, Corrin," he began, his icy tone unfamiliar even to his own ears. "I'm sorry for agreeing to this ridiculous engagement. Had I known that this was going to happen, I would have saved us all the trouble and reneged. Or at least, try to. Rest assured, I'll be doing my best so you wouldn't have to be bound to someone like me any longer."

Her eyes widened a fraction at his words, fresh tears streamed from them, but she didn't respond.

"There are no guarantees, of course. If there's no way out and we really have to get married, we can live separate lives. I won't obligate you to be with me." He forced himself to continue, even as his heart broke. "Either way, I'll forget about all of this soon enough."

She tugged at her arm again.

This time he let her go.

-x-

"Well, that looks interesting."

Gunter glanced at the young retainer beside him before turning back to what he has been examining for the past few minutes. It was his favourite among Masanori's collection of ink paintings, the one that showed five magnificent dragons encircling a sphere of light among the heavens. "It's called 'The Prophecy of the Gods.' It's based on the last part of the Legend of the Beginning."

"Er, that's the one about the Divine Dragons, isn't it?" Niles asked.

Gunter nodded. "How much do you know about it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Growing up in the streets, with people whose only aim is to survive hunger and death on a daily basis, rarely provides one with the opportunity to explore theology." Niles grinned self-deprecatingly. "All I know is that a long time ago, the Dragons arrived and gave us powers, and that was it."

From the corner of his eye, Gunter could see Masanori cringe almost imperceptibly at Niles' crude summary.

"Who is this?" Niles asked, pointing at the dragon at the top of the circle. It was considerably larger than the rest.

"That is the First Dragon." Gunter faced his old friend, who was sitting cross-legged on his futon. "Masanori, I believe you're more qualified to tell the story than I am."

Masanori, without opening his eyes or moving a muscle, began, his voice deep and gravelly, "According to the Legend, at a time when Nohr and Hoshido was still one kingdom, a neighbouring country laid siege to it. Countless men were killed, and many women and children were enslaved. Almost everyone in the royal family was slaughtered, save for the youngest princess, the kindest and most beautiful in the land, who managed to escape.

"With the help of her servants, she fled to the woods where she lived in hiding. One day, as she walked near the lake, she saw a rift open in the sky. From it came the First Dragon, or Ryuunosuke as He is known in Hoshido, who was traversing the realms in search of Meaning. He saw her goodness and beauty, and fell deeply in love with her. But He also saw her sadness, so He told her that He will grant her innermost desire in exchange for her smile."

"That hardly seems like fair trade," Niles interjected.

Gunter fought back a grin. That was what he thought, too, back when he first heard of the Legend as a young little boy.

Ignoring the interruption, Masanori continued, albeit in a more irritated tone, "She wished to see her kingdom free and prosperous, and Ryuunosuke swore that it will be so. What He did not tell her was that in order to grant her wish, He must amass an immense power to change the hands of Fate. One that will consume His life force. He did not tell her this, because He wanted to see her smile.

"Eventually, after a string of successful rebellions, the kingdom was freed and the princess became queen. She was happy and wanted to profess her love to Ryuunosuke, but she never saw Him again. Throughout her life, she never forgot the last thing He told her before disappearing: 'At last, I have found Meaning.'"

They were silent after that, and Gunter noted, with much surprise, that Niles seemed to absorb this information with unusual solemnity, a far cry to his usual quips and double entendres.

A sudden blast of cold air signalled what Gunter has been patiently waiting for—Prince Leo returning inside. Shifting his attention to the doorway, he stilled at what he saw. Disheveled hair, a slightly swollen cheek, and eyes so cold and dead that Gunter immediately became alert. Was there an enemy in their midst?

"What's the matter, milord?" Niles was by his master's side in a matter of seconds. He already had his bow in his hands. "Were you attacked?"

But Prince Leo merely held up a hand, and used the other one to close the door. "I'm fine, Niles."

"Where's the Princess?" asked the retainer.

The prince's fists clenched. "At the inn."

And that was when Gunter understood what was happening. The two must have had an argument, and by the looks of it, a very bad one.

 _This makes our job so much harder now_. He frowned.

"Gunter, you're standing up. That must mean your injury is completely healed now, then?"

Gunter bowed. "Yes, milord."

"Then we have no more business here." Prince Leo said, and bowed to Masanori. "I thank you for taking care of our retainer, Elder. You have done the Kingdom of Nohr a great service. And for that we are in your debt."

"There is no such debt, Prince of Nohr. I merely did what the Gods would have wanted me to do." The monk said, still sitting on his futon.

The prince nodded and made his way to the doorway, with Niles quietly at his side.

Just as the retainer was opening the door, Gunter called out, "Prince Leo, may I ask to remain here for a while longer? There are some things I wish to discuss with my old friend."

His question was met with an inelegant shrug. "As long as you explain it to Xander later, you may do as you wish."

And then they were off.

Gunter looked back at the painting, lamenting the difficulties of the journey ahead.

"I cannot believe that I would live to see the Prophesied Ones in the flesh," murmured his friend as he stood up and padded his way next to him. "There is no doubt that the Princess is the One, but what about the Prince? Are you sure that he is the mortal that the Brynhildr has chosen?"

He nodded. "There's no doubt about it, Masanori. I was there when the Brynhildr glowed the moment the prince was born."

He remembered that the King had wept that day, both out of happiness and anguish. That glow was a sign of hope and despair. Whether the King liked it or not, his son was the mortal of the prophecy.

"It's a pity that the young retainer never discovered the significance of this painting. I wasn't able to tell him about the Others." Masanori said, lifting a finger to touch the second dragon, to the left of Ryuunosuke. "Akira, the Dawn Dragon, the Lord of the East." Then the third. "Yuu, the Dusk Dragon, the Lord of the West." Then the fourth, at the bottom of the circle. "Satomi, the Protector." And the last, to the right. "Ayumu, the Seer."

The sound of his master's name brought a stab of pain to Gunter's heart. He shook it off.

Masanori asked, "How long do we have until the Prophecy needs to be fulfilled?"

"Until the sky is darkened with the coming eclipse."

"That is a month and a half away from now. What if the prince and princess fail to fulfil it?"

Gunter's throat was tight as he replied, "Then, it's the destruction of this world as we know it."

-x-

 **A/N:**

Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Fated Love! I can't believe it's been months since I started this, and the amount of support I've been getting has been overwhelming. I can't thank you enough for your kind words and messages.

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to two amazing people I've met via Twitter, venusgospel and Corsair_Quinn. You guys really know how to make a fanfic writer smile. Hahaha.

Okay, so some ramblings:

*I'm fascinated by Leo, and writing him has been a great challenge. As much as I love him, I understand-and accept-that he's a very flawed character, and I attempted to explore those in the chapters so far (especially in this one).

*Like I mentioned in the first chapter, I am following my own plot here. I'll be getting some aspects of the lore from the original game, but some-or most-will be modified e.g. the Legend of the Beginning, and the Divine Dragons. I really hope you won't get confused.

*I will be faithful to the original characterization (except for Garon, for plot reasons).

Again, it's been a pleasure writing this chapter. See you all soon! You can check out my progress over Twitter yesimdaniella :)


End file.
